war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Third Nerkin Empire
Faction Overview Race: Nerkin Perks: WIP Flaws: WIP Nation Perks/Flaws Perk: Breeders! The Nerkin have a very high population and birthrate. Perk: Nerkling Rush! Nerkin conscript waves prove difficult to stop once moving. Flaw: Technologically backwards Flaw: Politically chaotic Flaw: Years of civil war Flaw: Slavery based society Flaw: Political Puppet...to the Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius Flaw: Overpopulated Flaw: {WIP} Holdings: The Ipeffit System High Nerkia, Capital Hohtou Liez Zanxi (Duchy Vassal-Planet) Zianju Vu The First Nerkin Empire {WIP} Post-Cormyran Wars {WIP} The Second Nerkin Empire Founded in AF 1435 by His Imperial Majesty Adjerro VII, the Second Nerkin Empire was forged in the three brief civil wars which consumed the Nerkin people after the fall of the Hoi Autocracy. Ajx Ra Xai- who would become Adjerro VII- was a Nerkin war chief who through a combination of military genius and sheer brutality overthrew the successors of the Hoi and reunited the Ipeffit System under a unified Empire. Under Adjerro's iron heel, the Nerkin fleets and armies were reformed, slavery was once again legalized, and the economy stabilized, though it hardly thrived. Though Adjerro VII was later murdered in his baths by his daughter, Trqzll (who foisted her son onto the Imperial throne) his legacy was to leave Nerkin society with a semblence of order, even at the cost of stagnation and mass slavery. Since its founding, the Second Empire has slowly consolidated power on the four planets within the Ipeffit System, rebuilding the Imperial Fleet at incredible cost, and quelling no less than seven major insurrections. Diplomatically, the Second Empire waffled between cautious internationalism motivated by the need to expand its staggering economy and backwards technology base, and strident imperialism, with some Emperors calling loudly for renewed war on the hated Commonwealth. The Second Empire has been largely ignored by the Commonwealth, who view it as an impotent shell of a former power. The Republic of Comyral on the other hand, treats the Second Empire a great deal more warily and attempts to ensure that the Nerkin remain politically isolated and technologically backwards. Isolated from the Commonwealth's sphere of influence and allies, the Second Empire turned to other powers in its quest for allies and economic support. In AF 1465 the Second Empire opened an Embassy in the Drogue Collective, and a year later recieved envoys from the Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius. A Deal with the Duchy and the Derelict War Under His Imperial Majesty Ziujig II, the Second Empire formally allied itself with the Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius in the Derelict War, in exchange for economic support, promises of territory, and assurances of Duchy backing in any future Nerkin action against the Commonwealth. By joining the Duchy, the Nerkin became a member of the Archeo-Pact and implicitly acknowledged Duchy seniority and supremacy. The Nerkin Army deployed in the Contested Systems in massive numbers; Emperor Ziujig intended the Derelict War to be a display of his reformed Imperial Army's strength. Unfortunely for His Majesty, the Nerkin Army quickly proved itself to be vastly ill-suited to modern combat. Its vehicles and heavy weapons, though cheaply mass produced, were inferior even compared to most bulk-produced Drogue models, and though endless in number, Nerkin infantry were poorly motivated and even more poorly equipped. Likewise, the Nerkin Army's varied and fearsome warbeasts, though terrifying, were not outfitted with proper armor or shielding and proved to be easy targets to enemy heavy weapons. Nerkin commanders were wealthy slave owners and aristocrats able to pay for their commissions, and their soldiers were for the most part slaves culled from the vast slums surrounding the ruins of once proud First Empire cities. Nerkin slave-soldiers were herded and whipped into battle by brutal overseers, and were good for little more than close combat and wave attacks. Properly trained and outfitted and placed under competent, usually foreign commanders, Nerkin infantry proved themselves highly capable warriors. The Nerkin Navy, using largely outdated models and physically old ships, nevertheless performed excellently during the Derelict War, making up for its outmoded ships with an excellent command structure and numerical superiority. In particular, the Nerkin 7th Fleet, which enjoyed technological upgrades from the Duchy navy, made a name for itself in the Third Battle for Archangel. The Emperor's overextension in the Derelict War cost him, heavily. The Empire crumbled at home over the long war, its fragile economy disintegrating and populace erupting in a series of rebellions. Ziujig was killed in his palace by his own guard, and his successor, Ngung I, clung to the throne only by leaning heavily on the Grand Duchy, which increasingly moved into the Ipeffit System in "peacekeeping", "economic support" and "governmental advisory" roles. Civil War and the "Third Empire" The end of the Derelict War saw the Second Empire crumble into civil war. His Majesty Ngung I was killed leading his loyalists in defense of his capital against rogue planetary defense armies, and ten different Imperial pretenders laid claim to the throne of High Nerkia. After brokering peace with the Nemesis Concordat, the Grand Duchy moved into the Ipeffit System in force, dispatching the Third Expeditionary Army and a several hosts of mercenary auxiliaries to stamp out the anarchy which had consumed the Empire. High Admiral Veng of the 7th Fleet, in control of the most powerful Nerkin force left after the ravages of the Derelict War and the collapse of the Second Empire, made his own bid for Emperor upon his return to the Ipeffit System, and his cause was backed by the Grand Duchy, whose forces moved in to suppress the system-wide chaos. Veng's loyalists were outfitted into an elite corps by the Duchy and- with the Third Expeditionary Army and the Gn'Mok I and II Legions- forcibly pacified the Ipeffit System in two years time. The Grand Duchy laid claim to the Nerkin planet of Zanxi as a vassalate, with Lord General van Vaw of the Third Expeditionary Army named Military Governor and Arch-Baron of the planet. The Duchy meanwhile continues to prop up Veng's regime: the Third Nerkin Empire, which was officially declared a xenos-fiefdom of the Grand Duchy, owing tribute and military support to His Grace the Duke as a liege lord, but otherwise allowed to operate as an independent state. In reality, the Duchy supports Admiral Veng- now Emperor Veng I- at a loss, with trillions of ducats and even more manpower being poured into the ailing Ipefft System in infrastructure, economic, and agricultural support in an attempt to make the Nerkin into a stable- though totally dependent- client kingdom, fiefdom, and ally. Though not without serious challenges, the Third Empire is in a stronger position than the Second, thanks to its powerful backer in the Grand Duchy and the almost total war-exhaustion of the Nerkin populace. Emperor Veng must balance precariously between Duchy diplomatic imperatives and native resentment of humans in particular and the Commonwealth especially. The Zanxi Vassalate Directly governed by the Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius, the planet of Zanxi hosts an immense Nerkin population and a growing contingent of human, Introgg, and Gn'Mok colonists from the Grand Duchy. Zanxi is governed by Lord General van Vaw, of the Third Expeditionary Army, a cultured and humane xenos-lover who was named Baron of the planet after his highly successful suppression of the Nerkin pretender-emperors. Zanxi serves the Duchy as a major naval and military base for the Third Expeditionary Army. After their experiences with insurrection during the Derelict War, the Grand Duchy has taken especial pains to win over the populace of Zanxi- an overpopulated slum-world filled with vast toxic wastes, festering jungles and decaying cities- with building projects, vast handouts of food and basic healthcare, and toleration of local government and religious structures. Slavery has been replaced with serfdom, the old Nerkin aristocracy replaced with those who have proven their loyalty to the Grand Duchy, and the great temple to the Nerkin god Cae Shen was repaired and largely rebuilt at the Lord Governor's personal expense. Several Duchy guilds have reopened ancient First Empire adamantium mines on the planet, and jungle-clearing and land-detox efforts have provided employment for large numbers of destitute former slaves. Still, Zanxi bears the scars of centuries of neglect, civil war, and abuse, and the Grand Duchy has a long road ahead of it before the planet can be considered a stable vassal-planet. Category:The Duchy Category:The Commonwealth Category:Factions Category:The Nerkin Empire